


Enter Bella and Donna

by isingonly4myangel



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isingonly4myangel/pseuds/isingonly4myangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of rough cut in which Bella and Donna are introduced to Lady Eugenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Bella and Donna

Gorby set the basket down gingerly. Eugenia gave it only a glance, but her head snapped back to stare at it intently when it moved slightly. She narrowed her eyes, thinking that perhaps it had been her imagination, or a trick of the light, but she stepped back from the basket in surprise as it moved again, shifting just a smidgen to the left. She gave a low, almost predatory growl in the direction of the basket, but was interrupted by Phoebe sweeping in again.

"Lady D'Ysquith, please, I cannot bear to displace you entirely and so immediately! You are very welcome here at Highhurst, I would not wish you to-"

"Nonsense, my dear. If it will make you happy, I shall stay for a week longer, but only a week. And once the week is up, I shall move into the dower house, as is customary. In fact," she lowered her voice and leaned toward Phoebe. "I'm rather excited, you know. I've been waiting to move into that dower house for years! It's not nearly as drafty, and nothing in it reeks of mildew! I'm really quite looking forward to it!" Lady D'Ysquith gave a rather uncharacteristic noise that could only be called a giggle.

Just then, there was a small scuffling noise from the basket, which caused the older countess to jump. "My dear girl," she said to Phoebe. "Your basket has developed a fault."

"Oh!" the brunette exclaimed, bending down to open the basket. Two small dogs, corgis, in tan and white, jumped out of the basket. Taking only a moment to glance around these new surroundings, they soon made a beeline towards Eugenia. They sniffed at her skirts, looking at her expectantly, their eyes bright and short tails wagging side to side, their ears tilted skyward.

"Lady D'Ysquith, this is Bella on your left and Donna on your right. They were a gift from Henry, just last year, and named for my favourite flower. They've been well trained, you needn't worry about the furniture," said Phoebe brightly.

Eugenia stared back at the two fluffy things at her feet, her eyes wide and mouth turned down into a frown. "Well," she said indignantly. "I suppose they may stay. Though I've never been one for dogs." She spat the last word as though it were something dirty.

She was saved from their attention, however, by Monty entering the room. The two fluffs ran to him, as fast as their short legs would carry them. He knelt down to rub their heads. "Hello you two!" From his coat pocket he pulled a small rubber ball. The dogs gave an excited yap as he threw it for them, across the foyer. He smiled up at the countess and his bride before getting to his feet.

"Oh, Mary," Phoebe caught the attention of the passing maid. "Would you take them outside on the lawn and run them around a bit?" Mary dipped her head with a short curtsey before retrieving the ball from the dogs and shooing them out the door.


End file.
